Je t'offre le gite, offre moi ton cœur
by HopesAndSushi
Summary: Han a ramassé un bien étrange paquet sur le bord de la route, comment cela va-t-il tourner?


Han pesta en sortant de son travail. Il pleuvait averse et il avait évidemment oublié de prendre son parapluie.

Le brun se couvrit comme il pût avec son manteau et commença à courir dans la rue, pressé de rentrer chez lui.

Mais, alors qu'il allait arriver à sa voiture, une forme allongée sur le trottoir attira son attention.

Curieux, il s'approcha rapidement pour voir ce que c'était et se figea en comprenant.

C'était un garçon.

Il devait avoir moins de vingt ans si Han en jugeait la finesse et la douceur de ses traits.

Il était à peine couvert d'un vieux manteau étriqué et gisait dans une flaque d'eau, sans que personne ne semble s'en inquiéter.

Le brun fronça les sourcils et vint s'accroupir à côté du garçon avant de le secouer doucement par l'épaule.

-Eh petit? Tu m'entends?

Un grognement indistinct lui répondit alors que l'autre se recroquevillait sur lui-même.

-Me.. Frappez pas... murmura l'adolescent en entrouvrant à peine les yeux.

Han se crispa et regarda autour de lui, cherchant de l'aide auprès des passants, en vain.

Il soupira et observa le jeune homme en face de lui.

Ce dernier regardait dans le vide, sa poitrine se soulevant avec effort.

Il était visiblement épuisé et n'allait pas durer longtemps par ce froid.

Han ne réfléchit pas davantage et le saisit par la manche pour le forcer à se relever.

Il constata avec horreur qu'il arrivait à soulever l'autre sans beaucoup de difficultés, chose particulièrement inquiétante.

-Pas.. Pas maintenant, gémit le plus jeune en cherchant à glisser de ses bras.

Han ignora ses faibles protestations et enroula un bras autour de sa taille avant de le tirer derrière lui.

-Je vais te ramener chez moi, tu as besoin d'aide petit.

L'autre secoua négativement la tête.

-Peux pas... Le patron... Il va...

Un violent frisson secoua le garçon et il s'effondra de tout son poids contre Han, qui le retint de justesse.

Il réussit tant bien que mal à aller l'asseoir sur le siège passager et le couvrit avec son propre manteau avant de l'attacher.

-Ça va aller gamin, reste avec moi. Tu m'entends?

Seul un grognement lui répondit, le petit semblant déjà reparti pour s'évanouir.

Han souffla et alla s'installer au volant avant de démarrer en vitesse.

Il n'avait jamais été connu pour sa conduite exemplaire, mais pour éviter de trop secouer le gamin, il préféra y aller en douceur.

Une demie heure plus tard il se garait dans le parking de son immeuble et sortait le garçon de sa voiture.

Ce dernier semblait vaguement revigoré par son somme dans la voiture, mais était encore trop faible pour seulement penser à se débattre contre Han.

Le plus âgé arriva à le ramener jusqu'à son appartement sans croiser personne et en remercia le ciel.

Dire qu'il avait ramené ce gosse chez lui sans réfléchir, il commençait d'ailleurs à se demander s'il avait eu raison...

Une fois dans l'entrée, il aida le garçon à retirer ses fripes trempées et salies, puis ses chaussures, avant de le trainer jusqu'à sa salle de bain.

"Pourquoi je l'ai ramené? Mais pourquoi je l'ai ramené bon sang?!" s'interrogea Han alors qu'il déshabillait lui même l'enfant en face de lui, de plus en plus horrifié par ce qu'il découvrait sous les minces couches de tissus abritant ce pauvre corps.

Ce qui le frappa avant tout fut la maigreur inquiétante du garçon. On voyait ses côtes à chacune de ses inspirations, et même si Han percevait quelques vestiges de muscles, il devinait que le garçon était bien trop sous alimenté pour être en bonne santé.

Puis il aperçut les premières marques et crut qu'il allait faire un malaise.

Le gamin en était recouvert.

Des bleus, des marques de morsure, des griffures, d'autres qui ressemblaient de façon alarmante à des lésions laissées par des couteaux...

Han dut se faire violence pour ne pas vomir.

Le gamin grelottait déjà, il avait besoin d'attention, pas d'un parfait inconnu qui rendrait son déjeuner sur ses pieds.

Alors le brun se secoua et mit l'eau à couler dans sa baignoire.

Lorsqu'elle fut remplie, il poussa gentiment le jeune homme à s'asseoir dedans, veillant à ce qu'il ne glisse pas.

Il le laissa barbotter et reprendre ses esprits pendant un quart d'heure avant de tapoter le bord de la baignoire, ce qui eut le mérite de faire lever le nez au garçon.

-Bon alors, histoire de bien commencer, moi c'est Han. Et toi?

-Luke, croassa le plus jeune en baissant de nouveau les yeux.

Une ombre de sourire fleurit sur le visage de Han.

Il avait déjà l'air d'aller mieux.

-Ok. Enchanté Luke. Tu peux me dire pourquoi tu étais par terre sous la pluie?

Le garçon se mordit la lèvre un moment avant d'avouer:

-J'étais fatigué.

-Tu n'as pas de maison? demanda aussi doucement que possible le plus grand.

Luke hocha vaguement la tête, fixant ses mains avec intérêt.

-Ok... Mais tu m'as parlé d'un patron, tu as un travail?

Il était déjà blanc, mais quand il entendit la question de Han, Luke vira au translucide et il jeta un regard de bête sauvage au plus âgé.

-Il.. Oh mon dieu je dois y retourner! Il va être furieux!

Il chercha à s'extirper de l'eau mais glissa et retomba lourdement.

-Wow calme toi! cria Han en le maintenant fermement dans le bain, de plus en plus inquiet pour le petit. Explique moi d'abord!

Luke gémit et se recroquevilla sur lui-même sans rien répondre.

Han attendit un instant, posant d'autres questions, mais quand il comprit qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de plus, il se leva et attrapa une bouteille qui trainait à côté du bassin.

Luke le regarda faire du coin de l'œil, toujours crispé et visiblement inquiet de ses agissements.

Han l'ignora et fit couler une bonne dose de shampoing sur le crâne du garçon avant de commencer à frotter énergiquement.

-Qu'est ce que vous faites?! paniqua aussitôt Luke.

-Je te lave, puisque tu sembles trop fatigué pour le faire, expliqua tranquillement Han en continuant de masser le cuir chevelu du plus jeune.

Ce dernier resta tendu un bon moment avant de finalement se laisser doucement aller sous le toucher.

Han sourit malgré lui en le sentant et continua un moment avant de le rincer, protégeant en même temps les yeux du jeune homme.

Alors que la mousse et la crasse disparaissait de sa tête, Han eut le plaisir de découvrir une tignasse d'un superbe doré.

-Tes cheveux sont magnifiques, fit remarquer le plus vieux sans réfléchir.

Luke s'empourpra aussitôt et baissa la tête sans rien répondre.

Une fois sa toilette terminée -Han l'avait laissé laver le reste de son corps-, Luke sortit lentement de l'eau et laissa le plus grand l'enrouler étroitement dans une serviette posée préalablement sur le radiateur.

Un petit soupir de bien être lui échappa alors qu'il se réfugiait dans le tissu moelleux.

Han sourit en le regardant faire avant de lui tendre la main.

-Viens, je vais essayer de te trouver des vêtements à ta taille.

Le blondinet hésita un moment avant de prendre la main offerte et de le suivre jusqu'à sa chambre.

Là, le brun fouilla ses placards jusqu'à en sortir un boxer, un vieux jogging et un t-shirt.

Mais lorsqu'il vit le regard que Luke avait en apercevant ses hoodies, le brun ne se posa pas deux fois la question avant de lui en tendre un.

Le plus jeune le regarda d'un air effaré en acceptant le cadeau, se dépêchant de se cacher dedans.

Han sourit en le regardant faire avant de le guider jusqu'au salon.

-Tu as faim Luke?

Un vif hochement de tête de la part du blond lui arracha un petit rire et il assit le gamin dans son sofa avant d'aller préparer des pâtes.

Pendant ce temps, Luke observait tout ce qui se trouvait autour de lui, perplexe.

Un inconnu l'avait ramené chez lui, ne lui avait demandé aucun service, et s'occupait de lui comme s'il était un roi.

-Je comprends pas, finit par dire le garçon.

-Quoi donc? demanda Han depuis la cuisine.

-Pourquoi vous faites tout ça.

-J'en sais rien moi-même, rétorqua l'autre en revenant avec deux bols, dont un qu'il tendit à Luke. Bon appétit.

-Merci, vous aussi.

Ils mangèrent en silence et Han se dépêcha de débarrasser en voyant l'autre commencer à dodeliner de la tête.

Ensuite, il releva Luke et l'emmena jusqu'à la chambre d'amis.

-Tu dormiras ici cette nuit. Tu peux partir si tu veux, la porte est ouverte. Tu peux aussi rester, j'essaierai de trouver des gens plus capables de t'aider demain ok? Aller, je te laisse, tu as l'air à la limite de t'effondrer tel quel.

Mais, alors qu'il allait repartir, le garçon attrapa sa manche, le regardant d'un air timide.

-Vous.. Ne voulez pas coucher avec moi? Je ne suis pas cher vous savez, vous n'avez pas besoin de faire tout ça...

Han cligna un instant des yeux avant de blêmir en comprenant. Le gamin se prostituait.

Cet enfant à peine plus âgé que son ami Anakin vendait son corps à des pervers ignobles qui lui faisaient sans aucun doute subir mille et un outrages s'il en jugeait par la quantité de traces laissées sur son corps.

Le brun eut beaucoup de mal à retrouver le sens de la parole, encore trop ébranlé par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre:

-Qu'on se mette d'accord tout de suite Luke, je ne suis en aucun cas intéressé par ton corps. Je ne te forcerai jamais à faire une chose pareille. Je t'offre le gite et le couvert aussi longtemps que tu en auras besoin, je ne te demande rien en échange sinon de rester sage et de te reposer. On est d'accord?

Luke le regarda avec de grands yeux de chouette avant de hocher lentement la tête, abasourdi.

-Maintenant va dormir. Si tu as le moindre souci, viens me voir.

Sur ce, Han planta le gamin devant sa chambre et regagna la sienne, essayant de mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées.

Une heure plus tard, allongé dans son lit à regarder le plafond, il en vint à la conclusion qu'il venait de gagner un bien étrange colocataire.

**Quelques petites explications:**

**Dans cette fanfic, Anakin est le frère de Leia et ils sont tous les deux les cousins de Ben, Luke n'a aucun lien de parenté avec eux.**

**Luke est un jeune SDF de 19 ans qui se prostitue pour gagner sa vie et qui bosse pour un patron sadique qui lui trouve de "bons" clients.**

**Han est un trentenaire célibataire qui travaille comme trader (jcp je le voyais bien faire ça xD) et qui a ramassé Luke sur le bord de la route sur un coup de tête.**

**Je pense faire cinq chapitres, qui se conflueront sur mon tout premier lemon entier, vous en dites quoi?? 'v'**


End file.
